6ixth Session
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in reply to the prompts @IY-Issekiwa.
1. Index

**001** **Free?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-06-02  
Kagura's always wanted to be free but is independence what she thought it would be?  
**Issekiwa (2006) 'Birthday' 3rd Place**

**002** **Ginta, Just Ginta** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-06-11  
Ginta contemplates what life would be like if he lived alone.

**003** **Onyx Skies Forever** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-06-13  
While Koga's hunting, Ginta and Hakkaku build a fire; the fire seems to be a very personal thing to the two wolf demons.  
**Issekiwa (2006) 'Rain' 2nd Place**

**004** **Danger, Mrs. Higurashi!** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-06-25  
Mrs. Higurashi takes classes on flower arrangement and developes a crush on her teacher; she's happy but is that love doomed from the start?

**005** **Spiders On Mrs. Higurashi** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-07-19  
While soaking in a relaxing bath, Mrs. Higurashi's wish to be with her crush is granted. If only she knew...  
**Issekiwa (2006) 'Stars' 3rd Place**

**006** **Little Red Riding Rin** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-07-28  
Inuyasha and Kagome tell Souta a fairy tale.  
**Issekiwa (2006) 'Fall' 3rd Place**

**007** **Fragments Of Moonlight** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-08-04  
It's about Sango thinking about her brother and her brother struggling through Naraku's web.  
**Issekiwa (2006) 'Moon' 3rd Place**

**008** **Wish Of Koga** | **M** | **Posted**: 2006-08-05  
Koga dreams about his lover.

**009** **He Is To Be Pitied** | **M** | **Posted**: 2006-08-06  
Onigumo maybe incapacitated but that doesn't stop him from being evil.

**010** **Babies, Sango!** | **M** | **Posted**: 2006-08-11  
Sango's nightmare is about Miroku's penis.

**011** **Shippo's Notebook** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-08-22  
Shippo draws his friends using their weapons against each other.

**012** **From Another World** | **T** | **Posted**: 2006-10-07  
It's just Kagome thinking about Inuyasha, wonders if her experiences in the Feudal Era have been dreams.

**013** **Microcosm** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-01-24  
Somebody's playing games with the Inuyasha gang...  
**Issekiwa (2007) 'Toy' 2nd Place**

**014** **Exotic** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-03-27  
What does Naraku see in Mrs. Higurashi? And why can't he act on it?

**015** **Near Me** | **K** | **Posted**: 2007-05-02  
A poem from Rin to Sesshoumaru.

**016** **Stranger In The Night** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-05-03  
One dark and stormy night Kaede is tempted by a stranger.

**017** **Remember** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-05-11  
An upset, teenaged Miroku runs away from his master and is found by Hachi.  
**Issekiwa (2007) 'Ribbon' 1st Place**

**018** **Summer '07** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-05-26  
A 'trailer' for un up-coming fanfic; centers on Kagura and a mysertious plain box.

**019** **Enigma** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-06-17  
The full-feature fanfic to go along with "Summer '07."

**020** **Does It Matter?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-07-12  
The universe keeps its own score of what is and isn't justice.  
**Issekiwa (2007) 'Fair' 3rd Place**

**021** **Kissed By Blaze** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-08-02  
Naraku turns pyromaniac.

**022** **Changed** | **T** | **Posted**: 2007-09-11  
Kohaku visits the ruins of his village.

**023** **Packlyness** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-03-06  
Ginta and Hakkaku spend a stormy night alone in a cave. Nothing happens but maybe everything happens?

**024** **Consummation** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-03-16  
Naraku expresses his affection and lust for Mrs. Higurashi in the strangest of ways.  
**Issekiwa (2008) 'Close' 3rd Place**

**025** **The Tears Of The Sky** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-04-03  
It's a moment in the life of Jakotsu when he's obsessing about Inuyasha.  
**Issekiwa (2008) 'Green' 1st Place**

**026** **Unextraordinary** | **T** | **Posted**: 2008-04-17  
It's more sweet and innocent Mrs. Higurashi/Naraku; this time it's about a moment during class when she realizes how 'plain' people can be when compared to nature.

**027** **Impermanence** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-02-09  
Ginta and Hakkaku share a fleeting moment together under a tree.

**028** **Excuses, Excuses** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-02-23  
Hojo buys Kagome get well gifts as an excuse to see Mrs. Higurashi!

**029** **A Struggle Ended** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-03-08  
A revisit of the night Rin is killed by wolves.

**030** **Whose Story Is It, Anyway?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-01  
A weak attempt at comedy between Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

**031** **Kauboi Dreams** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-06  
Renkotsu gives Jakotsu a book the group discovered after rummaging through Inuyasha's stuff. It seems the Shichinintai's discovered the infamous 'Reflections of a Pink Desert' and Jakotsu just can't get enough of it.

**032** **Casting Call** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-04-06  
Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga attempt to cast the next live-action version of Inuyasha.

**033** **Kagome - I Smell Demons!** | **M** | **Posted**: 2009-04-25  
After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome finds refuge in the arms of Koga, but what does Koga see (er, smell?) in Kagome?

**034** **The Boy Who Vanished** | **T** | **Posted**: 2009-07-10  
Naraku is fascinated by Kohaku's loyalty; he wonders where it comes from and how deep it is.

**035** **Refused To Change** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-03  
Kagome realizes that while she ages, Inuyasha does not, and she feels guilty keeping him tied to her.

**036** **I Will Always Know What You Did In The Closet Under The Stairs** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
A trailer to a Saw-like story where Naraku traps the gang and forces them to play a game.


	2. Free?

"Free?" by Abraxas (06-06-02)

Kagura awoke into nightmare not with scream but panic. She bit her lip, drops of blood and sweat sated the crypt, and she cursed those parts of the flesh that could not be conquered. Its mortality, its weakness.

Recomposed _despite_ the chains, she defied that bitter cold exposure of her ripped, torn clothes. While all about the stonework of the charnel house, the bindings of the wrists and ankles, the morbid exhibition tantalized the spiders. And stoked the perversions of _that creature_, that illegitimate kin.

Red eyes glowed and demonic growl echoed completing the transmutation from nothing into being – thus by degrees Naraku emerged through darkness like a flower blooming.

Between the two was the box obliterated by shadow.

It squirmed with a rhythm entirely and uniquely its own, alien to the hands that held it and unknown to the eyes that avoided it.

Naraku smiled.

She jolted.

Naraku laughed.

It struggled and she, too, writhed – its veiled promises of lost innocence and broken dreams could not be endured.

Was there no worse a thing Naraku could do than give her _exactly _what she wanted?

"Happy birthday, Kagura."

(188)

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Birthday Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	3. Ginta, Just Ginta

"Ginta, Just Ginta" by Abraxas (06-06-11)

Ginta patted his pelts, brushing off the dust with his hands. He looked at his palms and watched the air dust the earth off of his flesh. And as he watched the particles scatter he wondered what it was to be set so free.

Alone, adrift. He fathomed the possibility not to be of Koga's gang. Free. Of following into places he did not want to go. Rallying against things he did not want to fight. Oh, to be Ginta, just Ginta.

Not Ginta of the wolf pack.

When the weight of it sunk into his mind his body trembled at the hollowness of it. The price of freedom was aloneness – worse – insignificance. Where would he go, what would he do that mattered more than his lupine family?

He heard the call and staggered aback.

The threshold into freedom was there, everywhere, the simplest act – the smallest step – was all that would be needed to take it….

He echoed the call.

"Koga!" Ginta returned. The wolf needed the pack as much as he needed air to live.

"You've been slower than usual today, Ginta," said the alpha male.

Sitting by him, grooming him, Ginta smiled knowing Koga needed him, too.

(200)


	4. Onyx Skies Forever

"Onyx Skies Forever" by Abraxas (06-06-13)

Koga leaves the two behind. While their alpha hunts it's their job to build fire. They're listless – it's springtime's high rainy season – they're fast workers too. Time's faster still, heavens rumble and earth echoes its unrest.

Ginta gathers branches, twigs. Hakkaku sits by shelter sharpening flint stones. They're determined. Fire's important: sun is dying, skies are wet-gray with clouds amassing and Koga won't be long.

Ginta forms piles of wood circled with rocks. Hakkaku stands by. The roundness is like a woman's belly. The flint rock's sparks – bright red orbs – swim about the air and fall fertilizing the mound.

The fire lives; the wolves care for it like a child.

Koga returns. The kill is carved, the meat is roasted above the blaze. It cooks, sizzles and the fire crackles as if triumphant. They eat: Koga thinking about Kagome, the two gazing upon the flames, watching helpless the struggle against the rain.

In time the fire loses and tears, like drops, fall from the pair's eyes.

The world's cold and empty with onyx skies forever, like doom.

Hakkaku taps Ginta's shoulder.

"Share?" He holds a branch with meat ablaze despite the rain.

Ginta smiles and reaches Hakkaku's hand.

(198)

A/N: Awarded 2nd Place for the Rain Theme at the IY Issekiwa.

It was remixed by Dawnsama at the Remix/Redux V contest.


	5. Danger, Mrs Higurashi!

"Danger Mrs. Higurashi!" by Abraxas (06-06-25)

Mrs. Higurashi looked into the mirror. She wanted to be perfect. It was Friday and Friday was his. His, him, her instructor.

Her father noted the effect of that weekly, afternoon lesson.

"Everyone's got someone but me."

She blushed – _it was obvious?_

Mrs. Higurashi walked temple to school.

They weren't together – officially – yet there was intimacy the like of which she hadn't felt since her husband…. There was closeness that was mutual with teacher and student yearning for each other.

She fantasized about it. He was young and old fashioned, as if from the Feudal Era. She was young and alone since her husband…. _How would family react_? – she wondered.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the classroom. Within students preened flowers. She waited, nervous, until teacher offered stems of cleome. They were flawless, that sacrifice, and she accepted them. Her hand touched his. His fingers tapped hers like a spider approaching its mate's web.

She looked at his face – lips smiling longingly, heart racing wildly. He smiled at her blush – she almost melted into his kimono. The teacher was silent by the student but with those wide, lilac-lined eyes of his there was no need to speak.

"Oh, Master Onigumo."

(198)


	6. Spiders on Mrs Higurashi

"Spiders on Mrs. Higurashi" by Abraxas (06-07-19)

Sun sets, skies darken and cool, and day dies into night. The world retreats through oblivion. The temple, too, sleeps quiet and still like a web awaiting its victim.

Mrs. Higurashi, by the window, inhales cleome fragrance. The flowers she keeps by the bed. Its blossoms, sent from _him_, she treasures though they were jewels. She pets them, guilty-like, wishing she were caressing him instead.

Sighing, she withdraws into the bath. The tub is full of water. She disrobes and sinks deep amid suds and lather. Everything is soft and warm. It lulls her into asleep.

Tapping. It comes. She ignores it.

Water, dripping away, reveals skin inch by inch. She does not feel the night only the prickling. As if a thousand spiders crawled about her. She does not fear the sensation. It transforms from a million pinpricks to a singular touch, like blanket of flesh enveloping her body.

She cries content to be loved.

Awakening.

The cleome is by the tub.

Smiling.

She sees the window opening, the stars shining – the eyes of the night, eerie and distant, suggest of the infinite.

"We yearn for them, don't we, Master Onigumo?"

Winds stir, branches rustle as if to answer.

(200)

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Stars Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	7. Little Red Riding Rin

"Little Red Riding Rin and Inuyasha's Evil Step-mom" by Abraxas (06-07-28)

It was fall. The forest was dying, fading green to yellow. The leaves were falling through cold, brittle air. Rin, her basket full of food and medicine from Jinenji, walked about those woods to Kaede.

She found the hut, sad that it looked abandoned. But it was autumn. And it was lonesome the world over.

Rin knocked.

"Come!" answered an old, granny-like voice.

It was too granny-like.

The voice came from a pile at the corner.

"Kaede, what do you do?"

"Sleep. Come. Let me … see … you."

Smiling, she tread toward the bundle.

"Rice cakes and fish, Rin said, offering the basket.

"Oh … don't eat _that_ anymore," she said, taking the gift.

"What big claws!"

"Oh … better to touch you with."

"What big eyes!"

"Oh … better to see you with."

The figure sat and the covers tumbled bit by bit.

"What big fangs!"

"Kohaku hears the screams." Inuyasha added, excitedly: "He kills the bitch with the shard!"

* * *

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha 'sat'.

In the blanket, under the fall moon, Souta shrugged.

"Kohaku kills Inuyasha's evil step-mom and, er, they live happily ever after."

Souta sighed: "Thanks, guys, but I like Koga's bed-time stories better."

(197)

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Fall Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	8. Fragments of Moonlight

"Fragments of Moonlight" by Abraxas (06-08-04)

Midnight. Kagome and Shippo slept within the blankets. Inuyasha and Miroku rested by the campfire – Kilala curled between them.

Sango could not be lulled: she paced, looking like the shadow of a memory.

"Kohaku," said the monk to the demon.

She was drawn beyond the site into a clearing of grass and rock – there the skies were open and the moon and the stars were free.

Sango gazed above.

"How long have _you_ stared at me?"

It seemed the moon did not answer the woman yet it looked like an eye full of tears.

"What do you see? What do you know?"

* * *

Naraku's eyes, hidden like his soul, watched. His lips – the human fragment revealed by the demonic guise – twisted into smile.

It was the youth, again, within the courtyard trapped between shadow and light. The boy was drawn away into the night by memories alien enough to be from another world altogether

Kohaku saw the moon, alone, above the trees. _Alone forever?_ he wondered hopeless and aimless.

The baboon pelt brushed his cheek – the familiar cloak enveloped his body – and with that empty, cold embrace came peace.

As a fly to a spider so was Kohaku to Naraku.

(199)

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Moon Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	9. Wish of Koga

"Wish of Koga" by Abraxas (06-08-05)

Koga didn't see his lover's lips meet his. The shock of the contact numbed his mind. Surrendering his body to his mate, he fell into another kiss.

Hands clutched his ass under his pelt. He growled and grinded like an animal into his lover, his cock's hardness against the other's softness couldn't be ignored. His mate's attention focused onto the space between his legs, to tickle and torment his flesh.

Fingers grasped his sack. The feel of his balls locked by his lover was like a punch knocking him off of his feet. Touch reached his cock. His knees shook reflexively. The toying of his hot, swollen head by the kissing of his mate's fingertips forced him to react instinctively, groaning and moaning and tearing-up.

He winced, head thrashing back, eyes rolling white. Blinded as if the world itself erupted into fireworks. His sex, ravaged by teasing, climaxed with another kiss.

Koga awoke to wetness oozing between his legs. His cock and sack throbbed though his orgasm subsided. He reached into his pelt, surprised by the volume shot.

"Oh, Kagome!" he muttered, her last sweet kiss still fresh on his lips.

(191)


	10. He is to be Pitied

"He is to be Pitied" by Abraxas (06-08-06)

Sunlight did not creep into the cave. Onigumo was lost to shadow and darkness with only monsters for company. Truthfully, he did not mind: against void his vile, predatory heart attained form long denied it.

Lesser men cursed the fate; he welcomed it. Weak and defenseless, with death he came nearer that woman than with life. And it was that, helpless, he could have accomplished anything. Even corrupt her!

If the seed of malice could be planted --

The women returned. The man lay like a spider amid webs of bandages. Kaede watched Kikyo straddle his waist, redress his shoulders. It was the moment, the instant!

Onigumo erected a hand through her legs under her kimono. He attacked her vulnerability with his contrast: flesh to flesh, hers wet and smooth, his dry and brittle. He penetrated a finger into her lips but at length his force failed. Impotent, he withdrew. Dying, he bled between his legs.

"You made a mess of yourself." Her tone was unfazed. Indifferent. She removed his hand and continued her work.

They left the hermit with the cave and walked into the village.

Kaede was mute; Kikyo spoke for both:

"In truth, he is to be pitied."

(200)


	11. Babies, Sango, Babies Forever!

"Babies, Sango! Babies Forever!" by Abraxas (06-08-11)

Miroku emerged out of void as naked as an infant born into light. Sango withdrew – pallid and cold like death – at the sight of his penis transforming flaccid, erect. Its proportions monstrous. Its intentions inhuman.

"Bear my child!" The voice mixed Zen and carnal pleasures. Its words melted like snow into the velvet of that foamy, creamy tone. "Won't you bear my child, Sango?"

He grew bigger, longer, harder. She reeled. Too late. Though they stood at arm's length, his glans – swollen beyond its cloak of foreskin – touched her lips. She screamed at the contact, rough and sticky, his tip so hot it etched its mark onto her flesh.

"Babies, Sango!"

The voice did not come from Miroku anymore.

Did it ever?

Sango gasped. Again, too late. It was her breathing, from her lips to his glans, that stimulated and impelled his ejaculating.

"Let's make babies!"

Semen, white fuzzy whirlwind, squirted with gaining volume and intensity – it landed in her hair, on her face.

"Babies, Sango! Babies forever!"

Miroku shot into Sango's throat. She choked. She screamed. The vortexes of his sperm bore into the flesh of her body.

"Ah!"

Awake, the fear of it was trapped by the nightmare.

(200)


	12. Shippo's Hidden Secret Notebook

"Shippo's Secret, Hidden Notebook of Pain" by Abraxas (06-08-22)

Its edges were battered, dulled. Its center was cracked.

"So much use!"

The demon imagined it swatting away monsters. _Hideous_!

"So much abuse!"

The fox pictured a series of Mirokus falling and smiling. _Perverted_!

Shippo crayoned a mad-looking Sango glaring at the monk, whose blush hinted guilt. The hiraikotsu seemed to be eager for another strike.

Shippo flipped onto a new page with an old sketch.

The red-white image crumpled into the ground was Inuyasha. Nearby stood Kagome and Koga –

"Poor, innocent beads!"

Kagome looked normal while Koga looked happy.

"Temper, temper, Inuyasha!"

The fox demon smiled amused at the thought that such a simple necklace could be such a powerful weapon. And what new, unparalleled adventures awaited the dog demon between the grass and the dirt of Japan's exotic, faraway destinations? He imagined a series of drawings and wondered if there were enough crayons.

Shippo outlined Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, swords clashing, eyes stabbing into each other.

"Mine's bigger! No, mine's bigger!" read the caption.

"Shippo? What are you doing?"

It was Inuyasha and Miroku: one was grass-stained, one was red-faced.

"Er? Nothing?"

He shut the notebook and ran away.

"He's up to something, monk, I feel it!"

(198)


	13. From Another World

"From Another World" by Abraxas (06-10-07)

She approached, the basket of fruit clasped in her hands before her skirt. He stood, by the tree, his back and his long, white hair toward her face.

"Kagome?"

His ear twitched, his head listed. A sliver of his face – a suggestion of his eye – peeked through his mane. Her fingers fidgeted nervously. Her basket shook, its fruit rattled, anxiously.

"Stupid girl. What is it you do?"

She stopped. He seemed to be closer now than before.

"Inuyasha," she called and gazed at the demon.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha? I brought you food. We can eat it together."

She reached for his sleeve and felt the fabric of his fire-rat red kimono. At once the illusion broke. Like the end of a dream the world melted into nothing.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Souta tugged at his sister's sleeve.

"Oh."

She blushed. It was just all in her mind. Yet it felt as real as life. Could it be – how could it be – was the world itself asleep?

"I was thinking of someone who might be hungry."

"Someone I know?" he asked, taking a fruit from the basket.

"No."

She smiled, looking at the tree in the yard of the temple. The bandage upon her brow lowered itself above her eyes. _It was like a dream, wasn't it?_

"He's a friend from another world, another time."

(222)


	14. Microcosm

"Microcosm" by Abraxas (07-01-24)

A torch hanging above lit a board sitting below. The square, a mix of black and white tile, shimmered like a mirror. With its acute geometry and flawless symmetry it seemed to be the idealized reflection of the universe.

The Inuyasha figure was placed atop a white tile.

"Impetuous."

The likeness of Kohaku was moved onto a black square.

"Cautious."

A hand hesitated between two pieces – it chose the Koga figure and placed it by Inuyasha's.

"Reckless."

The miniature of Kohaku was pinned between the demon and the hanyou.

"Typical."

The duplicate of Sango was moved behind Kohaku's.

A laugh followed the movement.

The lamp over the board swung and through that rhythmic interplay of light and dark that followed it appeared the white tiles were shrinking.

A wasp pierced into the scene that, play by play, unfolded across the web-like maze of good and evil.

A copy of Kikyo with bow and arrow aimed onto the insect.

"Careful, careful."

A two-faced Suikotsu emerged beside the wasp.

"Just another illusion."

The hand clutched Sesshoumaru and slammed the figure forward up to the very edge of the board.

The reply was the movement of Kohaku toward Rin.

"At last."

It could not be denied – the black tiles were bleeding, uncoiling tendrils of ebony into ivory.

Kagura slapped away the toys while Naraku smiled and gazed.

(224)

A/N: Awarded 2nd Place for the Toy Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	15. Exotic

"Exotic" by Abraxas (07-03-27)

He didn't notice people. Humans didn't matter. They were transient. Imperfect.

He was different. He was to people as people were to flies. And he smiled at the thought.

The city, too, didn't escape the indifference. It grew out of nothing and into nothing it decayed. That was the fate of the world.

He reached the place.

It was different. Wooden gates. Stone steps. Gardens. What was the allure? The lust?

"Indecent!"

He scaled the gates.

He crawled through the undergrowth as if born among vermin.

_Hypocrite! _he mocked. _Mrs. Higurashi was as mortal as any other woman._

He spied while she bathed. Innocent. And that purity defying his understanding, it was exotic! He wanted it, needed it!

He snapped a twig of cleome. A spider grasped it. Under the light of the moon, the creature dragged the offering toward the house.

_The skin of that woman! _he gasped. _To touch – to defile – the nape of that neck!_

But there couldn't be contact without destroying the illusion and defeating the purpose. The fantasy couldn't be realized. It was disjointed. Flawed. Like the world was flawed. And the brush of spider's legs against woman's skin was as intimate as it could be.

_Crush!_

Inuyasha's foot killed the spider.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shrugged.

"Something's in the air, Kagome."

A scent, faint yet familiar.

Shrubs ruffled; a void yawned into view then melted away with a breeze.

Nothing was left of the intruder – but – the half-demon clutched the weapon.

(246)


	16. Near Me

"Near Me" by Abraxas (07-05-02)

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Why do you leave  
The wolves in the woods  
Are chasing me  
The demons are biting  
I can't run forever  
But as long as you hear me  
Rin lives for you

Lord Sesshoumaru  
What do you do  
The hawks in the skies  
Are circling me  
The talons are closing  
But I won't turn away  
As long as you see me  
Rin is not afraid

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Where do you go  
The slayers with blades  
Are scaring me  
The weapons are aiming  
I can't turn back the fear  
But if you won't forget me  
Rin smiles for you

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Where can you be  
The red-eyed spiders  
Are hunting me  
The fangs are baring  
But I will not retreat  
As long as you're near me  
Your Rin will be strong

(131)


	17. Stranger in the Night

"Stranger in the Night" by Abraxas (07-05-03)

It was a dark and stormy night.

The figure emerged through the threshold. At once the lamp light flickered and died; the world plunged into shadow. Only the lightning revealed the outline of the stranger. While the thunder obscured its laugh.

Kaede was not caught off-guard: she stopped the figure with the tip of her arrow.

"_You_ visit me?"

The intruder smiled.

"Why?"

"Promises."

The stranger waved – the air unfurled the old woman's patch.

She was not distracted by the boldness of the move – but – now she saw him through _that_ eye.

The hand waved.

Her sleeves inched toward her wrists and covered her hands

Her clothes loosened – her kimono unfolded.

Her figure was exposed.

The effect, even in that dim, tempestuous light, could not be denied.

"You can have it. What was stolen by Inuyasha." The intruder traced the shape of _that_ eye. "What was wasted in the service of peasants." The stranger reached and held a firm, supple breast. "Join me. I promise a second chance!"

As the creature urged forward _the implication_ became clear to the old woman.

Without hesitation she stabbed her arrow into the beast.

The figure laughed. The baboon pelt collapsed into a pile of ash. Youth also vanished – leaving only a taste, a residue, of what could have been.

(216)


	18. Remember

"Remember" by Abraxas (07-05-11)

Miroku stumbled along that dark, cold night. The snow, ankle-deep, stung his feet. The air, bitter, burned his lungs. Yet he continued through that virginal trail white even in shadow.

Another mile and he stopped. He leaned against a tree; he collapsed into exhaustion. Perhaps he should not have run away. Perhaps he should not have lost his temper with his master.

He was stubborn, though.

_I'm not a boy anymore!_

And it was too late now.

The weather worsened when a hand grasped his shoulder. Shocked, he staggered aback, until he saw it was Hachi. Relaxed though disappointed he sighed admitting he was caught.

The tanuki sat by the acolyte. They huddled until warm. Hachi examined the human's hand: the Kazaana, only then emerging, proved the bearer was not a boy. Miroku teased the raccoon's whiskers: the face so different yet so familiar.

"Mushin's not mad."

"But I am."

Hachi led Miroku into a field. He raised the youth upon his shoulders. And then the demon transformed into something new and different. Something the human had not seen before.

Miroku loved the feel of it – the fur was soft and warm.

The ball of flesh rose above the clouds where the skies were endless.

Miroku blanketed himself with the fur then lulled into a dream.

At the gates of the temple Hachi stirred Miroku.

"He won't know you left."

The acolyte nodded, tearing.

The demon held that hand and wrapped a sacred ribbon about its glove.

"Remember."

(248)

A/N: Awarded 1st Place for the Ribbon Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	19. Summer 07

"Summer '07" by Abraxas (07-05-26)

Announcer: In a world of shadow and darkness….

Kagura, flying through the air of the night, gazes upon the world. A smattering of torches reflects against her eyes. She looks up, across directly….

Announcer: One woman confronts…THE BOX!

"_Take it to the wolves of the west."_

The spider hisses – venom drools from its wide, jagged lips.

"What?" The demon storms through the fortress. "I'm not the errand boy!"

Kohaku smiles and withdraws like a ninja.

Announcer: One woman endures…THE BOX!

"It's plain! So meaningless. So nothing."

"_It's an offering of peace."_

Naraku whispers staring intently….

Announcer: One woman against…THE BOX! It mocks her….

"How can it be important? It's so plain! It's so plain! Why is it so plain!"

Naraku laughs – a figure of Kagura slides along a chessboard and tips.

"If," the spider crawls into view, "if you open it…the box…if you open it," it slithers.

"_It's just a shard or a trick or a –"_

Announcer: One woman, one box…ONE DESTINY!

She holds the plain box and lifts the plain lid!

Announcer: Run, Kagura, run! Can you survive…THE BOX!

Summer '07

(190)


	20. Enigma

"Enigma" by Abraxas (2007-06-17)

The air of the night lashed across her face. She averted her eyes onto the world below the feather. The darkness was like a shadow of oblivion. Smatters of starlight, wisps of moon, framed the universe.

But there was nothing to see, nothing to take her mind off the box.

The plain, wooden box upon her lap.

"_Take it to the wolves," the spider hissed from its perch – venom, like saliva, dripped from its jagged, alien mouth._

_She turned away from the hideosity._

"_It's an offering of peace._

_A single thread of silk dropped an object into her hands._

"Peace!" scoffed Kagura.

The box was so plain it was meaningless.

"What am I? Naraku's errand boy?"

The box with its obscurity mocked her.

"Enough!"

She stopped by a stream and under the moonlight she raised the box. What secrets lay within its simple, lifeless form? How could it be important?

"It's probably a shard or a trick."

Kagura but angled the lid ajar –

Faster and faster still, haunted by the memory of it, she flew toward the wolves – never again to be so foolish!

(184)


	21. Does it Matter?

"Does it Matter" by Abraxas (07-07-12)

"The beautiful one," the demon's lips whispered. "The perfect one." The monster's hand stroked the exposed, abused flesh.

Kagura struggled against the chains and the bitter cold fingers violating her soul.

"My greatest creation – how can you be so cruel?"

Naraku could not be answered through the gag that chocked the voice.

Yet she fought the restraints and seethed and writhed until the blood again oozed from the wounds.

Louder than with mouth, sharper than with word, through eyes only, Kagura cursed.

Naraku stepped back as stunned by the gaze as a child would be shocked of lightning.

"Is _this_ fairness?" he asked to no body, no _thing_, uselessly as if addressing the air.

Suddenly stiff, fresh air cut through the miasma and with its wake, its silence, it seemed the Universe replied: out of the shadow he emerged and into oblivion he would be doomed. Everything of the world was denied him forever.

The demon nodded, intimately aware of that defeat, and, without a word, withdrew.

Kohaku turned to Kanna and asked: "What did Kagura do?"

The image of the woman, clothes torn, body beaten, melted out of sight into a web of chains as the light faded.

The creature shrugged: "Does it matter?"

(205)

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Fair Theme at the IY Issekiwa


	22. Kissed by Blaze

"Kissed by Blaze" by Abraxas (07-08-02)

Petals shriveled from red to black. Dried, crumbled. A dust of ash rained upon the ground.  
One by one blossoms of cherries transformed, once living, now dead, to be forgotten: up and gone with a puff of smoke.  
Yet emerged, new and different, life that was death. With light, with heat, its long drifting tendrils. That fire! Did it not resemble a beast?  
A demon?  
The demon!  
Naraku smiled.  
The tree, the world, everything wanted that transformation. To be perfect amid flames of fire.  
Kagura appeared. And it imagined how she would be beautiful if just kissed by blaze.

(100)  



	23. Changed

**"Changed" by Abraxas (2007-09-11)**

Kohaku approached the ruins.

He could not deny the familiarity. He was haunted by visions that echoed its features. Yet within that real, physical realm a quality of that symmetry was broken.

Forests that overflowed with life were barren. Fields that once shimmered with the colors of harvest now crackled amid the dust of ash. Houses and streets that should have bustled with activity mocked with complete and utter lifelessness.

Something must have happened....

Was that not the stir of children beckoning? Denied. Was that not the voice of a man, his father, calling? Silenced. And was that not the warmth of his sister's soothing touch. Forgotten.

How could it be? Such a cruel and perverse fate. What should have been real shattered as if only imagined.

Something must have happened....

Changed....

**(132)**


	24. Packlyness

"**Packlyness" by Abraxas (2008-03-06)**

At the den, Hakkaku lay atop a mat and gazed into the view beyond a crack along a wall.

The night was onyx with flashes of lightning. Rain tumbled from the clouds to the trees and splattered about the life that crawled within the forest. It streamed across the face of the cliff like little, snaky rivers – it seeped into the cavern, it trickled through the jagged lips of the rock and sprayed against the rough hide of the mat.

Ginta crawled into the alcove – he noticed his friend gazing at the view of the sky open through the crack. He yawned, inching closer and closer toward his pack-mate, tired after that day's running and fighting. He wanted to fall and sleep but then for a moment, just a moment, a yearning for that instinctive, unspoken intimacy breathed a kind of life into his world-weary resolve and he found the strength to fight the exhaustion of the body.

"It's always raining," said Ginta.

"And it's always us, you and me," added Hakkaku.

The storm found a new source of vigor and announced its might with torrents of sound and light.

Ginta shivered and Hakkaku smiled - he shifted and nestled his head against his arm. It was invitation of closeness; it was his last coherent thought before sleep swept the world away.

Ginta wiped away the rain that hit Hakkaku's face and wondered what it would be like if that moment were forever.

**(244)**


	25. Consumation

"**Consummation" by Abraxas (2008-03-16)**

It was late when Mrs. Higurashi returned from school to home.

Ambling across the gates she was delighted by the garden. It was groomed and manicured though the family ignored it. Indeed did not plant it. Yet the specimens were award-worthy though it were tended by secret, tireless workers.

One of the flowers stood above the rest.

She stroked its frilled, exaggerated tip, its sloped, curved petals – violet and silk – and it shivered if sensitive to contact.

Would it be too much too soon to present to her teacher? Her Master Onigumo? No, no!

"He wouldn't be interested," she concluded.

Suddenly she chilled by dread. Overcome by a brooding kind of doom. And it was drawing nearer, closer.

Like prey to predator she gazed about the temple but there was nothing to be seen.

She ran toward the house, heart racing and hands trembling. Her body tensed expecting something – anything – to happen. The sense of fear impending upon climax was as intense as it was unbearable.

She thrust into a doorway and crashed through a web that had been spun across it. She screamed at the shock. She grabbed at the strands, blindly, she brushed it away. Even as it crumpled into thick, heavy wads of white everywhere.

Nearby a colony of spiders erupted out of that flower. And there, within its spreading, throbbing petals, a smile splattered across a face of eight, piercing eyes. It retreated content by the consummation.

**(244)**

A/N: Awarded 3rd Place for the Close Theme at the IY Issekiwa.


	26. Tears of the Sky

"**The Tears of The Sky" by Abraxas (2008-04-03)**

The sun was choked by clouds that threatened the evening.

Jakotsu sat at the edge of a wide open field. The grass, green and fresh, gathered through his fingers while his hands combed the earth. The man snagged the stem of a flower and sighed.

Winds wailed and the land shivered though tormented.

"Inu-ya-sha." A petal was plucked and dropped onto the field. "Inuyasha!" Another and another followed into that abyss of green like suicidal lovers intertwined. Passionately. Deliberately. Until swallowed by its vastness. "Inu – Inu – Inu – yasha!"

Winds stormed and trees roared if to avenge what had been lost.

The flower, torn and shredded, curled, limp and dead, within the palm of the figure.

"To be covered with your blood, _Inuyasha_!"

The remains of the flower tumbled across the field, green melting into green, drowning through the tears of the sky.

**(144)**

A/N: Awarded 1st Place for the Green Theme at the IY Issekiwa.


	27. Unextraordinary

"**Unextraordinary" by Abraxas (2008-04-17)**

She finds flowers within vases. Red to violet. Trimmed and dewed. They wait to be arranged.

The student works while the teacher watches. She applies knowledge gained by experience. He gauges what had been learned.

Colors and scents. Textures of petals. Flowers, flowing through fingers, assembling that lei. And she wonders about the perfection of it all. The art of the gods, revealed by those intricacies of Nature, suggests genius beyond comprehension. Ever more and more man seems to be unextraordinary by comparison.

So distracted she does not noticed the spider -

She jerks away – he grasps her hand, her shoulder – a strand of cleome tumbles.

The eye formed by the webbing gazes across the cover of the leaves.

"Why fear? Higurashi! The artist that dreamed the flower imagined the spider. _We_ are part of the world."

She squeezes his hand; he returns the gesture.

"Master Onigumo," she utters – and relaxes.

**(150)**


	28. Impermanence

**"Impermanence" by Abraxas (2009-02-09)**

A tree shook and droplets of water rained onto the earth. Leaves rattled as limbs swayed. And, suddenly, the air was filled by the fragrance of cleome.

Ginta sighed.

Sitting between weathered, gnarled roots, the wolf leaned against the trunk of the tree and soaked the vista. Everywhere the forest echoed its steady rhythm of life. Everywhere, forever, the earth was growing anew, greening and flowering, as it resurrected out of its frosty wintery tomb.

A shadow filled his eyes. His face turned into the darkness and smiled _knowingly._ The tryst was such a thrilling little secret it sent pangs of excitement throughout his body. He shifted aside and let the figure join.

Hakkaku leaned against Ginta; presenting the stem of a flower, a hand cradled a hand and transferred the gift.

Ginta inhaled its scent - its dew wetting his nose - then needled it into a link of Hakkaku's chain.

"I was missing you," wolf whispered to wolf.

Wrapping arms around shoulders, touching heads skin to skin, they parted a moment as if caught.

Hakkaku grasped Ginta's hand as it stroked his cheek - fingers interlocked and tightened as if mating.

A tear streaked Ginta's face.

A stifled howl....

"Will it be tomorrow?"

With Koga's return those moments together would be forgotten until that next lull of fighting Naraku. Fleeting was the nature of their intimacy. Its transience - its impermanence - was the root of its passion. So it was that they enjoyed their trysts as if it would be their last....

**(250)**


	29. Excuses, Excuses

**"Excuses, Excuses" by Abraxas (2009-02-23)**

I knock -

You answer -

Like a fool of my age, I stand under the control of your smile that reaches into my mind as your words conquer my ears. I smile satisfied. It is as if there are two parallel worlds. One echoing words masking truth. One speaking body to body revealing all.

"I brought Kagome a gift," I say.

Oh, yes, I know she is not sick. Where ever, what ever, the particulars of the situation do not involve health. Illness is excuse. Dreamt of, perhaps, by Grandfather's imagination.

And it is my excuse too.

I follow your lead through the clutter into the kitchen. It is a common part of the routine. So much so I wonder if you are onto me. And if, maybe, you enjoy the game like I do. This anticipation - is it everything? Those moments of tenderness - are they stronger than eternities of bliss?

I sip as you arrange the family's dinner. I sit, watching, waiting, as you assemble it. It is evening, workers are returning home to eat with family, could it be that I fit into your fantasy as you fit into mine?

You let me help. And so allow me to assume a part of the role. Just a little. Does it remind you of what you lost as it suggests what I wish to gain?

We pass bowls back and forth and your finger brushes my knuckle.

Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, it is you and only you.

**(250)**


	30. A Struggle Ended

**"A Struggle Ended" by Abraxas (2009-03-08)**

Onyx sky framed by trees. Broken into patches by the sway of canopy. Light of stars filtered onto ground. Splattered against earth like a drizzle of eerie, azure dew.

A girl ran through the rubble of autumn. Twigs snapped. Leaves crackled. Rocks grinded against rocks.

The girl ran, blindly, into the abyss of wilderness. Searching a trail. Knowing it existed. Yet shattered by night into fragments. Familiar before now alien. She ran, frantically, looking toward salvation - if only it could be found.

Oh, nightmare of nightmare!

And amid gasp a whimper announced the swell of tear.

A pack was gaining moment by moment.

That beautiful fallen angel was there. Somewhere. Somewhere. Veiled by shadow and darkness. If only she ran faster. A step, perhaps, a toe's length further....

Then, under the light of moon, falling as if crying, a struggle ended.

**(142)**


	31. Whose Story Is It, Anyway?

**"Whose Story Is It, Anyway?" by Abraxas (2009-04-01)**

"Jaken," said Sesshoumaru -

SWITCH!

"Jaken," said the great dog-demon Sesshoumaru as the wind swept his long, flowing hair about, "Jaken, come!"

The little green youkai's ears perked at the command - a look of shock warped his features -

SWITCH!

...a look of fear -

SWITCH!

...a look of 'gods - he's gonna catch me again' twisted his features.

"Yes, yes...my Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken, what are you doing with your staff?"

SWITCH!

"...what are you doing with my fluff?"

SWITCH!

"...what are you doing with that Cowboy?"

"Um. Um. It's not what it looks like, I swear, my Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looked about nervously and anxiously. He gulped waiting - yet - the prompt did not return. And, with the silence that followed its passing, he sighed relieved.

"Take those feathers off and come."

SWITCH!

"Stop reading the Narakunomicon and come."

SWITCH!

"Get your hands off that Cowboy and come."

SWITCH!

"Ja -"

SWITCH!

SWITCH!

SWITCH!

_Oops - it looks like SWITCH broke after too much abuse...._

Sesshoumaru swished the Tokijen right and left.

A wail of despondency followed. A loud 'NO'. Unfurling. Softening. Ebbing into oblivion. And, suddenly, the wilderness was quiet.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, that gag got so tired -"

The dog-demon kicked Jaken.

"Hurry - before it starts again - and, gods, leave that Cowboy alone!"

**(220)**


	32. Kauboi Dreams

**"Kauboi Dreams" by Abraxas (2009-04-06)**

Jakotsu cast a stone into the pond - the fish fled as a ripple widened. "He loves me," he said and - with another rock thrust - he added: "he loves me not." Then the zombie grasped that strange collection of paper the group discovered within Inuyasha's shack.

The Captain of Attacks flipped through the pages. It was a book of haiku. The illustrations - he traced the figures with a finger as if to molest the images. The words - he read the poetry as though its every last syllable were a revelation.

"_This_ was Inuyasha's?" he asked with a giggle. "Impossible!"

Renkotsu only nodded.

"Oh, oh, my Inuyasha, are you playing hard to get with Jakotsu?"

Renkotsu sighed - "It may not be Inuyasha's...he doesn't strike me as a reader."

The zombie gazed at the cover and struggled to recite the words. It was titled: 'Reflections of a Pink Desert.' 'Hot, Forbidden and Weird,' the subtitle continued: 'A Tale of Love Between Kauboi and Indojin.'

Jakotsu did not know what those words meant, Kauboi's and Indojin's, yet, if that picture at the cover was any kind of indication, the book was about the love between two very different men.

And to think it was Inuyasha's!

_"My flute oozes loon song,  
My drums throb this yearning,  
Kauboi dreams'"_

"Look at that illustration!" he announced, showing the page to the fire-eater.

Renkotsu shuddered and left with a huff.

Jakotsu cast a rock and uttered 'Inuyasha' as if ripples granted wishes.

**(250)**


	33. Casting Call

**"Casting Call" by Abraxas (2009-04-25)**

"OK," said Kagome as she flipped through a clipboard, "get Miroku number five."

Shippo nodded - then a man, dressed in a tiny purple Speedo entered onto the stage.

"Hello, Judges," he said excitedly, "I am the next Idol of women." He posed, flaunting his tight slim figure while the panel stared aghast. "Oh, please, bear my child!"

Inuyasha and Koga fought to reach the buzzer - Kagome rang it.

"Sorry, er, we're not going to do that," she said. "Next!"

"What? I am the star - you - don't know what talent is!"

Hakakku and Ginta grabbed the actor and took him off stage.

"That's five Mirokus that sucked," said Inuyasha, smiling at his own cleverness. "Let's get back to casting Kagomes."

"Yeah!" Koga pump-fisted. "Shippo, get the next Kagome."

"No," glared Kagome - and the demons froze petrified by the woman. "Let's go back to Sesshoumarus."

The panel sipped their cups of Coke as a very tall and bishie figure walked into view. Clad with cosplay armor, kimono, and mokomoko, the man did not speak, rather, only stared as if disinterested. Out of nowhere a breeze fluttered his white, long hair.

Koga snorted at the awkward silence that followed.

"Gods, it's the worst cast since Avatar," Inuyasha bellowed. "Sesshoumaru, you can't fool us."

Kagome sighed - "Let's just get Takahashi to animate us."

"Alright," said Koga, standing and donning his shades, "while you guys settle that, I'm going to cast _my_ next movie: 'Kagome and Me: Wolf Rides Again, Part 2 - Ride, Baby, Ride!'"

**(250)**


	34. Kagome I Smell Demons!

**"Kagome - I Smell Demons!" by Abraxas (2009-07-10)**

He stroked the hair. He brought the strands to his face and sniffed. All along she sat by the figure in front of the fire.

That she allowed such intimacy was a reward of patience - a reward replete with secrets.

Koga leaned into Kagome and the girl did not protest. Was the boundary extended? Was the miko too tired to fight? The demon wondered (and worried) while kissing and inhaling the scent at the neck.

The wolf was afraid to go too far and ruin it. He needed to be careful and restrain the impulse. He was forced to stave off the taking of what he craved just to extend the lifetime of that game. If, indeed, Kagome chose to stay and did not return to that hanyou's group then Koga's happiness was finished.

"Kagome," he gasped at the contrast between gentle female touch and rigid male body. He did not fight. It was fair to give as much as to take.

With his chin atop her shoulder, drunk with the aroma of his lover, he begged: "Leave me a gift."

* * *

Koga was alone with the scarf, inhaling through the trophy, to extract every last odor. Such as it could be he was making love across time and space. He had been since Kagome arrived that night. The hair. The flesh. The scent. It was not the girl but his true and forbidden lover that intoxicated the wolf - those parts that could be reached that lifetime - those traces of Inuyasha!

**(250)**


	35. The Boy Who Vanished

**"The Boy Who Vanished" by Abraxas (2009-09-20)**

Naraku watched the boy with a fascination equaled only between prey and predator. He tested the would be slayer time and time again and the human did not falter. Even when he failed he failed expending every last atom of determination. And, despite the history at the core of their relationship, Kohaku did not attempt to fight.

Unlike the products of his very own body....

_What was it about Kohaku? Could it be wisdom? The child could not be a fool...._

"Are you not exhausted?" he questioned, sitting against the wall. "You have been swamped with...work."

The human shut his eyes and bowed his head toward the demon.

"I am at your service, my Lord Naraku," Kohaku replied.

_And are you not afraid?_ he asked within - and while his lips remained silent his eyes, their gaze, bespoke a volume of wonder.

The slayer looked upward, onward, at the demon.

Naraku's heart skipped a beat. Like miasma, the answer came off of Kohaku's face, and he had been blind not to notice it. A wry, sadistic smile flashed his lips then died. It was then that the words registered: **_my_**_ Lord Naraku_! When that started he could not say - its subtely too escaped detection - but its realization inspired a universe of torment with which to burden the boy.

The beast yawned and let slip a ghastly, arachnoid transformation - yet the boy did not gasp.

Kohaku was wrapt with awe at Naraku!

"Go," the demon said, studying the boy who vanished.

**(250)**


	36. Refused To Change

**"Refused To Change" by Abraxas (2010-01-03)**

She lived so long it seemed like the 20th Century was simply a dream. It was like getting struck by apocalypse. Yet she did not mind....

A hint of despair. It started so innocently it went unnoticed until the span of a decade revealed its nature. Then it became obsession.

"Inuyasha, you are free if -"

She bit her lip - _he does not see it?_

"Kagome, I'm always here...."

He dried her tear with his sleeve.

She was awed by his face. Her eyes glowed as she trembled within. It was unfair to saddle him. As his youth refused to change.

**END**


	37. I Will Always Know What You Did

**036** **"I Will Always Know What You Did in The Closet Under The Stairs"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

_VO: In a world ravaged by war..._

Shot: Inuyasha swinging a sword while red cherry blossoms fall like rain.

_VO: A group of friends fight the ultimate evil demon!_

Shot: (panning) Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Koga.

Cue: a secret, hidden dungeon with skeletons.

Cue: a fire erupts and a vision is transmitted through its flame - Kohaku, strung like a puppet, a hand holding a rod, controlling the jaw.

Naraku: (speaking through Kohaku) Do you like playing games, Kagome?

Koga: (flailing, panicking, smashing stuff around) Oh, god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! Get me the hell out of this closet. Oh, god, Kagome!

Kagome: I don't understand! What is this? Hojo? What were you doing with those Cowboys and Indians? And what am I supposed to do...

Hojo: (struggling) Don't let - Sesshoumaru - squeezing me into - butt!

Kagome: Oh, god, it's Sesshoumaru's giant dog ass!

Shot: Inuyasha looks away, sickened, as two fuzzy white cheeks squeeze the youth into the crack.

Hojo: (vanishing) I guess you won't be going to the movie...

_VO: Amid the chaos a man finds the key to unlock the power of the universe!_

Shot: Miroku breaking into a library and wiping off dust that covered a tome.

Koga: (biting nails) Oh, what is that? Miroku! It looks like trouble...

Miroku: (revealing a label: 'DQ'ed by the IYFG's CC') It is - it is the Narakunomicon!

Cue: lightning and a baboon pelt falling.

Koga: Oh, no! (sound and sight of water splashing between the wolf's legs)

Miroku: (vo) It's the Narakunomicon. Of course...

Shot: Inuyasha, eyes glowing like fire.

Shot: Kagome, eyes aiming a bow and arrow.

Shot: Sango covered by baboons.

Shot: Kohaku laughing.

Naraku: (vo) It's called 666 Degrees of Separation. Each of you is connected to me. Each of you's got a deep, dark little secret. Skeletons in your CLOSET, Koga? If you want to see my jewels...

_VO: Featuring a very special appearance by Tygra!_

Cue: Busts of MummRa falling and killing Tygra.

Inuyasha: He's dead, again!

Miroku: (aiming camera into face) I want to apologize to Sango. And mom ... and dad. We're going to die. Because no matter what she says now it is my fault. I needed to find the Narakunomicon. I needed to read it. I needed to re-enact its fetishes!

_VO: Coming Summer '09._

_This story is not yet screened!_

**END**


End file.
